Flatbed trailers are designed to carry various kinds of payloads. In many cases, these payloads, once loaded onto the flatbed, must also be secured from rolling off the flatbed. For example, transformer coils that are loaded onto flatbed trailers have a tendency to roll due to their circular shape. Typically, the transformer coil is prevented from rolling by the use of chocks that are wedged between the coil periphery and the trailer bed on each side of the coil. These chocks are coupled to each other by a heavy-duty band upon which the transformer coil rests. The weight of the coil payload presses down on the band and, therefore, holds the chock-band assembly against the bed. The chocks then act to counter any rolling tendency of the coil.
However, reliance only on the payload weight to hold the chock-band assembly in place on the trailer bed is marginal. If insufficient frictional forces are generated between the band and the truck bed or between the chocks and the trailer bed, the entire transformer coil-band-chock assembly can slide across the bed.
Hence, there remains a need to provide for the releasable securement of chocks to the flatbed trailer that do not rely on the payload's own weight to prevent the rolling tendency of circular payloads.